The End
by FifiDoll
Summary: The boys and their family have grown up and this is a glimpse at that time in their life. Epilogue to my massive Sinn mpreg verse. You should read Confusion, Help Me, Getting By, and Moving On in that order before you read this.


Sam hadn't been able to sleep at all. He'd stirred all night and by five o'clock he was sure he'd wake Finn if he tried to stay in bed any longer. Slowly Sam dragged himself to the bathroom to wash up and shower. His limbs ached and he hated that his forty-two year old body, while in perfect shape according to the doctor, didn't seem to move as easily as his younger self had been able to. The scar from the c-sections he'd had was practically gone, and he traced over it with his fingers before he tucked in his shirt. Suits were always so much work, but this one would be worth it.

He tied his tie and carried his jacket downstairs and slung it over the back of the recliner as he wandered to the mantle, a mug of coffee in hand. Some of the picture frames were collecting dust, and he stared at the memories of the last eighteen years lovingly. He heard Finn's familiar, heavy footsteps behind him and when Finn's hand held Sam around his waist, he leaned into the touch without even looking over. "You're probably more nervous than she is," he said with a laugh.

Sam chuckled and glanced up at one of the pictures on the mantle. "They grew up way too fast," he commented.

His eyes fell upon a picture of Annika when she was about ten years old. She'd landed the role of Clara in the The Nutcracker, and that had fueled her passion for ballet more than anything else. She played Clara for three seasons before the directors recommended her for an advanced training program. She had talent and they recognized it, but she was too old to play Clara anymore, especially with how tall she was.

Finn and Sam had struggled to make ends meet those years – they were paying daycare for Evan, Carly was into soccer, and the dance lessons Annika needed cost almost three times as much as the ones she'd been in before. They somehow made it work, and at the age of seventeen Annika landed the lead role in Swan Lake for the Ballet Theatre of Ohio.

The formal training paid off and she was accepted into the School of American Ballet in New York. Once there, ballet became her whole life. She auditioned for every ballet she could, and by age twenty-one, she was being recommended by the staff of her school to perform with the New York City Ballet. That's where she met Beth all over again, but things were different this time.

Instead of being friends because their fathers were, they became friends because they shared a passion for dance and ballet. Their friendship developed into something more, and they'd been a couple for six years now. It was still a little surprising for them since Annika had introduced them to plenty of boyfriends throughout high school, but Beth was good for her and she was good for Beth.

"She's still too skinny though," Finn commented, breaking Sam's train of thought, and he laughed.

Finn had been caught up in how skinny Annika was ever since she'd started dieting and keeping a low weight. "She has to, for pointe," Sam reminded him.

Finn shook his head and Sam knew that no matter what he or Annika or even Beth told him, Finn would never approve of how thin she was. Sam's eyes drifted to a picture of a small boy sitting at a baby grand, and his smile grew.

They'd learned when Evan was very young that he couldn't sing – at all. He had no singing abilities whatsoever, which at first made him feel very left out because the rest of his family was really good at singing. They'd learned, however, that he was talented in other aspects. They decided to enroll him in piano lessons when he was five (at Kurt's insistence more than anything) and he loved it right away. He practiced as often as he could, and the winter after his first recital, Burt and Carole pitched in and got the Hudson family an upright piano, mostly for Evan but everyone played it a little bit.

The photo Sam and Finn looked at was little seven year old Evan sitting at a piano in a suit that was just on this side of too big, and he could barely reach the keys and pedal at the same time. He beamed as he played a song that was beyond Finn or Sam's comprehension. They'd been so proud and those first years ignited a fire in Evan that would only grow as years went on.

He'd make up his own songs on piano and when he was thirteen he performed an original composition for his recital instead of an assigned classical piece. All through high school he arranged popular music for the glee club and he played accompaniment for them after Brad retired. Now he'd just graduated high school and had a full ride scholarship to the University of Wisconsin in Madison for music composition.

Growing up, Evan and Andy, Puck and Meg's son, would hang out all the time. By high school their parents began to get a little suspicious when they'd hang out all the time and never seemed to have any girlfriends, and after their rather loving hug after graduation, Sam and Finn were almost certain that the two might have some sort of "fling" going on. They didn't ask about it though, because it was one of those things they wanted to let Andy and Evan accept on their own, if they ever would.

Their eyes drifted to a picture of Carly in the middle of the mantle, and Finn said softly, "I can't believe she's the first to get married."

Sam smiled proudly and said, "Her first boyfriend, too."

They looked at the array of pictures of her in soccer gear and thought about how she was the most athletic of the bunch. She was the only one that had nothing to do with the glee club at McKinley. She was a Titan soccer player and was offered a full ride to the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor if she joined their soccer team. She'd accepted, and that was where she met her fiancé.

They were introduced through her freshman year roommate, who went to school with him all through high school. His name was Dan Zimmer and he was a perfect gentleman. He courted her and treated her like she was the most special girl on earth, and it looked like something right out of a chick flick. Finn and Sam were overjoyed for her, though. Carly and Dan had just graduated college, Carly with a degree in athletic training and Dan with a degree in architecture, and they were ready to take on the world. Both had job offers in Michigan so they'd be living there, but they decided to get married in Ohio for her family. He only had his mother and father; the rest of his relatives had passed away in recent years. His parents were more than happy to fly out to Ohio for a wedding.

The wedding was later that day, and they had about an hour to get Evan up, dressed, and fed before they had to be at the church for photos. As if on cue, a door slammed upstairs and a few minutes later water started, and Finn and Sam knew that Evan was finally up and out of bed. Sam wandered into the kitchen and made some sandwiches for them so they'd be ready by the time Evan got downstairs.

He trudged into the kitchen after almost half an hour, and Finn was sitting at the table sipping coffee and scrolling through something on his phone. "Are you really wearing your hair like that?" Sam asked, eyeing Evan's long hair that was falling in his eyes.

"You ask me that every time I get dressed up," Evan grumbled, sitting down at the table.

He was the typical teenager, grumbling about being awake at eleven o'clock in the morning. "It's in your eyes," Sam said, pushing it out of Evan's eyes.

Evan swatted Sam's hand away and said, "I can see just fine."

"Why do you wear your hair so long?" Sam asked, giving up on fixing it.

He set a sandwich in front of Evan, and then in front of Finn, and sat down with a sandwich for himself as well. "It hides my scar," Evan explained. "And I like it."

"At least let me fix it," Sam asked, looking up at the blonde hair falling in Evan's face just like Sam's had back in high school.

"How are you going to do that?" Evan asked, talking with his mouth full of food. Finn laughed a little at the banter and just listened. "I saw your hair at junior prom, dad. I don't think you could do fix my hair and make it look good if you tried."

Finn let out a laugh and Sam rolled his eyes. "We should have taken you to get a haircut," he said.

"It looks fine," Evan insisted. "Seriously dad, you worry too much."

Finn laughed more and Sam kicked him under the table to try to get him to stop. Once they'd finished eating, the three of them made their way to the church Carly and Dan had chosen. They'd be taking photos before the ceremony.

The camera seemed to flash for almost a hour, pictures of the bride and her bridesmaids, the groom and his groomsmen, and every photo combination imaginable. Carly looked absolutely gorgeous. She wore a simple white strapless dress, nothing too fancy like they were sure Annika would want, and Dan looked respectable and handsome right at her side. Then the time came to get ready for the ceremony to start, and Carly began to get nervous.

She sat in the back of the church with Finn and Sam, both of whom would be walking her down the aisle. Each of her hands held one of theirs, and Finn patted her back. She'd always had a bit of stage fright. "It's okay to be nervous," Sam told her. "You have no idea how I felt the day I married your dad."

Carly smiled at him gratefully and said, "I love him. I'm not going to back out."

"We know," Finn nodded calmly. "This is normal. This is a big step, sweetie."

Her hands trembled a bit in theirs, and Sam patted the back of her hand gently. "It's all going to be okay," he reminded her.

She nodded, her curls bouncing a little around her face, and the knock on the door told them that it was time to get ready to walk down the aisle. She stood and never let go of Finn or Sam. "You're fine, honey," Sam whispered to her as they walked out the door and to the back of the church.

The music began to play, and slowly the bridesmaids and groomsmen started to walk down the aisle. Carly had Sam on the right side of her, Finn on the left, and she wove her arms through theirs. When it was time to go, her hands shook a little more, but she was ready for this. Slowly they walked her down the aisle, making sure to hold her up in case she tripped over her heels. She never wore high heels so that was just one more stress for her.

They got to the front of the church with no troubles, and her fearful smile turned into that of pure happiness as Finn and Sam handed her over to Dan. The ceremony was beautiful and they watched proudly from the front row as Carly and Dan said their vows. By the time the pastor introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Zimmer, Sam was a little teary eyed and Finn was swelling with pride. Carly was absolutely glowing and it was obvious by looking at both of them that neither had been happier in their lives.

At the reception, everyone continued to congratulate Carly and Dan, and the dinner was delicious. Finn and Sam even let Evan have a glass of wine like the rest of the adults had. Evan and Andy hung around each other for a lot of the ceremony, and when Finn and Sam stood to the side with Puck, Meg, Brittany, and Santana, they all talked about how secretive the two boys seemed to be. "Your kids just can't keep their hands off of mine," Puck teased, referring to both Andy and Beth.

Sam scoffed but Finn had a good laugh at it, because it was true. The entire evening Beth and Annie had been hand in hand. They looked to be anxiously waiting for the planned-out dances to finish so the two of them could dance together. A slow ballad began to play and the lights lowered as Carly and Dan stepped out on the dance floor. They began to dance, and they didn't tear their eyes from the other the entire time. It ended with a kiss, and the crowd applauded.

"She looks beautiful," Santana commented. "Congrats, you two."

Finn and Sam smiled over at Santana, and she glanced over her shoulder to where Brittany sat with seven year old twins, a boy and a girl. They'd finally decided to adopt years after they got together. Santana had adamantly protested ever adopting children, but Brittany finally managed to convince her. "Your kids look great, too," Finn reminded her. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Yeah, we were a little slow making it happen but…I'm glad we did," Santana admitted.

Sam and Finn smiled at her, and Carly walked over to pull Sam out to dance with her. "Two father and daughter dances," Meg commented. "Lucky girl."

"I wouldn't say that," Finn laughed. "She was joking, but…she asked if she could just dance with Sam because she didn't want me stepping on her feet the whole time."

Puck let out an exceptionally loud snicker at that, and Finn just shook his head as he laughed. "I talked her into letting me dance with her anyway," he winked.

And dance with her he did. Once she'd danced with Sam, she pulled Finn out to the dance floor, and after that it was a free for all. Kurt and Blaine danced together, and their daughter wandered around talking to Santana and Brittany's twins, as their daughter was only about ten years old. As the night went on, more couples danced out on the floor. Annika and Beth were in each other's arms for most of the night, and Finn and Sam both knew it would only be a matter of time before the two settled down together as well.

When the DJ announced that they'd be playing the last slow song of the night, Finn and Sam stayed wrapped up in each other's arms and watched from the corner of their eye as Andy approached Evan and held out his hand. Puck and Meg watched as well, and they noticed how flustered Evan seemed by the invitation to dance. He blushed but nodded, and his hand slipped into Andy's. The two found a corner that they thought was private and began to dance, their bodies pressed together. Neither seemed to realize that their parents were watching, and to be frank, their parents weren't going to mention it. They were just happy for the two boys.

Midway through the song, Evan and Andy kissed, and everything their parents had been suspicious of had been confirmed. They let the boys have their moment, and they turned to their spouses. Puck and Meg looked like they were about to run off to a bedroom any second now, and Sam and Finn just held each other close. "Who would have thought that twenty something years ago we'd end up here…like this…" Sam whispered.

Finn smiled and shook his head. "Well…I thought I'd end up with a girl, so…that's how much I was expecting this," he teased.

Sam snickered and held Finn tighter. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Sam," Finn whispered. He leaned in closer and his breath ghosted over Sam's ear as he whispered, "I always will."

Sam beamed and rested his head on Finn's chest as the final notes of the final song echoed throughout the room. They said goodbye to Carly and Dan who were about to take a limo to their hotel room, and Finn and Sam tried not to be too embarrassing as they realized what would be happening in that hotel room.

They exchanged knowing glances with Puck when Evan asked if Andy could sleep over, and Meg and Puck nodded subtly and Finn and Sam agreed as well. They knew what might happen, but as long as Evan wasn't as much like his father as he looked, they could get used to it. Just to freak them out though, Finn and Sam said they had to leave the bedroom door open. The look on Evan and Andy's faces had been priceless.

Once at home, Finn and Sam changed out of their suits and crawled into bed, more content with their lives than they'd ever thought they would be, and they knew there were only more happy moments like this to come.


End file.
